Word Association
by the-pervy-pervs
Summary: A simple game changes everything. SanzoXGoku yaoi. One shot.


Word association

Word association

It all started so innocently. "Let's play a game." Goku had suggested.

"What a good idea Goku." Hakkai agreed, as always.

"Why not?" A bored water-sprite muttered with a small shrug, flicking his cigarette ashes lazily into an ashtray.

"Hell no." Mr grumpy in the corner never played in the first round. He was sat hiding behind a newspaper, pretending to ignore the goings on of his reluctant companions.

"What game did you have in mind, Goku?" Hakkai asked, placing a cloth over the table in the middle of the room.

"I learnt a new one in the last town. It's called 'word association'. Someone says a word, and the next person has to say whatever comes to mind. Then the next person says what the first thing they think off when they hear that word and it keeps going." The boy explained excitedly. His excitement was cut short when he looked over at Sanzo. "Ne Sanzo... Please join in. Please, please, please!" The monkey was bouncing on his own bed, begging the monk, his eyes widened with a sad puppy look. Gojyo smirked and Sanzo scowled.

"Tch, shut up!" he yelled, reaching for his fan and making his way to hit the monkey.

"Not til you play. At least one round..." Goku pouted. Sanzo sighed and reluctantly dropped to the floor beside Goku.

"Yahay!" Goku exclaimed happily, resulting in him receiving a sore head from the paper fan. Glaring at Sanzo, the monkey rubbed his head but said nothing, fearing that his protest would cause the monk to change his mind about playing the game.

"How about I go first?" Hakkai suggested with a pleasant smile. "Banana."

"Monkey." Gojyo added with a smirk at Goku.

"Goku." Was Sanzo's contribution.

"Hey!" Goku objected, he didn't realize that it would take his turn.

"Horse." Hakkai continued, ignoring Goku's pouting.

"Sheep" Gojyo shrugged.

"Baa" Sanzo said sarcastically as he crossed his arms.

"Chocolate!" Goku grinned. It was the first thing that came to mind. "I'm hungry," he muttered quietly, receiving another hit from the dreaded fan.

"Cocoa." Hakkai said.

"Food." Gojyo.

"Goku" Once again, Goku looked angrily at Sanzo, however, this time, he didn't use up his turn in a meaningless protest.

"Nibyou" He named his weapon.

"Fight" Hakkai said

"Flight" Gojyo said.

"Bird" Sanzo shrugged. He was getting board. He stood and turned to walk away, leaving the game.

"Chick" Hakkai continued with out him.

"Sexy" Trust Gojyo.

"Sanzo."

Then there was silence. Sanzo paused and turned around, staring at Goku in shock. He blushed slightly Hiding it with a glare aimed at the flushing boy.

Gojyo smirked at the two before sharing a small, knowing smile with Hakkai.

Goku clapped his hands over his mouth, still not believing that he had said that. It was stated in the rules that he had to say the first thing that came to his head, so he had. Perhaps he should have thought about it before he said it, but thinking things through before doing or saying them was never one of Goku's strong suits.

"This stops now." Sanzo growled, not looking at Goku. He left the room and the monkey followed him.

"Sanzo wait!" He called after the monk, not quite sure what he was going to do, he just knew that he didn't want to be on the receiving end of Gojyo's jokes or Hakkai's 'advice'.

Angrily, Sanzo turned around. "What the hell are you following me for?"

Goku caught up to him. "What I said back there, I probably shouldn't have. Sorry." He said, improvising. Not knowing what else to do, he looked at the ground and shrugged. "Sorry." He said again before turning and leaving. Sanzo probably didn't want to see him now anyway.

The high priest was left alone with his thoughts. Goku had said in the beginning that they had to say the first thing that came to mind when a word was spoken. Sanzo realized that he had said the baka's name twice during the few minutes they had been playing. Did he really think about the monkey that much? Of course, the words did fit 'monkey' and 'food' did tie in with Goku after all. But how did Goku get his name from 'sexy'? Is that really what the boy thought of him? The thought made Sanzo frown

He went to his room and tried to sort his thoughts out. After an hour of thought, he came to two conclusions. One, he thought about Goku far too often, and two, the monkey was growing up.

Both findings disturbed him. He didn't want to think about the reasoning behind the first conclusion. It scared him that he could feel that way about anyone, let alone the idiot monkey. The second conclusion also scared him, if it was possible, more than the first. Goku was growing up. Sanzo didn't know why that frightened him, he just knew that it did.

Damn it! He had to talk to Goku. If Sanzo really did feel the way he thought he did, then he should really know if the younger man returned those feelings.

So, he decided to go and find Goku. He didn't heave to look far. He opened his door and the monkey was stood there, a fist in the air, as if he was about to knock.

"Uh, Sanzo. I was about to uh!-" his words were cut short by Sanzo as the monk roughly pulled Goku into his room. Closing the door, Sanzo pushed Goku up against it, leaning forward as he did so. He was less than an inch away from Goku when he realized what he was doing. Freezing, he looked at Goku, his violet eyes staring directly into big golden ones. Such beautiful eyes. A small smile graced his lips before he used them to cover Goku's in a gentle yet passionate kiss.

This thought took a while to sink in. The first thing that the monkey did was respond to the kiss by wrapping his arms around Sanzo's neck and deepening the kiss. He didn't really realize what was going on until they broke apart for some much needed air.

As he stood panting for breath with Sanzo's arms still around him, Goku's brain slowly started functioning again. The first thought that came into his head was: 'WTF!?' This was followed by: 'Holy shit'. And then the happy: 'Sanzo kissed me!'

"Uh, Sanzo?" Goku asked as Sanzo placed his forehead against Goku's diadem, still slightly out of breath.

"Hnmn." Goku knew that particular sound was an apology. But it was what came next that surprised him the most. "Sorry."

Hang on a sec, Sanzo apologised? Nah, that can't be right, that damn Fanfiction author has gone on another sugar high, it's obvious because _Sanzo apologised_! There's no way that would happen and everybody knows it…

(BB: Shut it!)

Anywho, back to the story.

"Sorry?" Goku asked. "For what?"

"I shouldn't have done that." He said. He was still flushed from the kiss, his hands were still around Goku's waist and Goku's were still around his neck. Sanzo made to move back, but Goku held on tight.

"You can do that anytime you want." He whispered as he moved one of his hands so that it was resting on Sanzo's neck, still keeping a tight hold on the monk.

"Anytime?" Sanzo asked with a tiny sigh of relief and a soft smirk. He lowered his head and kissed Goku again.

They were interrupted by a snigger. Gojyo was standing at in the second doorway. "I guess it's no longer 'monkey see, monkey do' but rather 'see monkey, do monkey'."

Sanzo pulled back slightly and pulled out his gun. He pointed it just above Gojyo's head and fired. Gojyo ducked and smirked.

"Fine, I'll leave you two love birds lone." He said just before running away.

Goku giggled slightly and Sanzo turned back to him. With a soft smile, the blonde ducked his head once more. Just before he was once again kissing the brunette, he paused. "Now, where were we?" He asked before placing his lips on Goku's.

This had all started thanks to a simple game of word association. And this, is the reason that that particular game will always be Goku's favourite.


End file.
